


Una fiesta

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Henry is a little shy at first, House Party, Interrupted Blow Jobs, M/M, Party, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, William has a soft spot with Henry, hand holding, some fanart in the end, top Henry sucks William
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Medio borrachos, Henry se la chupa a William y ambos se ven interrumpidos por un personaje sin importancia.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156487
Kudos: 4





	Una fiesta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924046) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi)



Una casa con vibra familiar, música fuerte y muchos universitarios borrachos. Un ambiente donde la comunicación era casi imposible si no se gritaba o se hacía señas. William, con su don de la palabra, logró convencer a Henry de asistir a una fiesta con él. Incluso habían llegado a beber un poco. A Henry no le agradaba mucho ya que era un ambiente nuevo para él. _Solo no estaba acostumbrado_. En cambio, William parecía que se manejaba mucho mejor y se veía muy soltado a la hora de conversar o tomar alcohol.

Antes de empezar a salir con Henry, William salía y hacía muchos amigos como si nada. En realidad siempre buscó algún tipo de confort ahí afuera, intentar encajar y divertirse con cualquier cosa que veía. Nunca realmente le importó, _por dentro, no sentía más que apatía por lo que lo rodeaba_. Cuando tuvo algo más profundo y cerrado con Henry simplemente su interés por el entorno empezó a extinguirse. Intentó explicárselo a su amado alguna vez, aunque él no entendiera el vacío de empatía que se podía llegar a sentir por las cosas. “ _Era divertido de cierta manera,_ ” le contó William hacía tiempo.

Ambos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de la casa. Casi ni se podía hablar por la música, así que William había tomado a Henry por su antebrazo, forzándolo a que lo siguiera. Su novio simplemente se resignó, sintiendo curiosidad del porqué William quería ir piso arriba con él.

Tan pronto como llegaron a una habitación vacía, William cerró la puerta con la espalda, mirando a su novio a los ojos y sonriendo con picardía. La música ya no se escuchaba tanto, de hecho podían sentir algunas vibraciones pero el sonido en sí no llegaba a ser molesto, permitiéndoles un ambiente donde al menos podían hablar.

Henry solo miró un poco sus alrededores, no sabiendo que William buscaba tener algo íntimo con él. ¿Habitación con banderines y claros indicios de deporte? _Carajo_. Se sentía extremadamente raro saber que se encontraban en el cuarto de uno de esos personajes. Se sabía el nombre de un par de esos chicos ya que _de vez en cuando le tomaban del pelo cuando William no estaba con él pero…_ nada. _Solo era un sentimiento extraño._

William trabó la puerta desde el picaporte y tomó a Henry por su corbata, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. — _¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a una fiesta con corbata, lindo?_ —preguntó William con su boba sonrisa.

Su novio solo sonrió ante su jugueteo. Sus ojos entonces se fijaron solo en su amado, sus manos comenzaron a rodear su cintura y… _se sentía placentero pero de una manera extraña._ Se encontraban lejos de los dormitorios de la universidad y solo le hacía sentir inquieto estar en público de manera tan cariñosa, _demasiado inquieto._

William comenzó a desarmar el nudo de la corbata de Henry. — _Vamos a quitártela, ya que no pega nada con la ocasión…_ —pronunció William, retirándola de su cuello y abriendo un poco más su camisa.

Henry solo tragó saliva. Sus manos recorrieron los contornos de William, siempre siendo un placer sentirlos. Se encontraba increíblemente invitado a seguir pero… — _William, quizá… deberíamos regresar_ —susurró Henry deseando avanzar, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en un lugar que… _no era suyo_ … le ponía nervioso. Estaban dentro de la habitación de alguien más. Además, si alguien entrara por casualidad… _podría ser el fin de sus tranquilas vidas._

Una sonrisa se presentó en la cara de William, habiendo ya previsto su reacción. —Todo el mundo está borracho y la puerta está trabada. _Estamos los dos solos… con música de fondo y personas borrachas… Ni siquiera podrían escucharnos, o incluso, **recordarnos** …_ —susurró antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlo, comenzando a rodear su cuerpo con sus palmas, acercándolo todavía más a él. — _La gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a los demás…_ —susurró en su oreja.

Con lentitud las manos de Henry acorralaban más el cuerpo de William, sintiendo la suavidad de su ropa con las palmas y las yemas de sus dedos. Empezaba a desear poder sentir su piel y dicho deseo provocó que mordiera su labio inferior. Henry trató de dejar su incomodidad de lado, de verdad queriendo continuar. Abrazó a William y se acercó su cuello para que sus labios comenzaran a comerlo. Su novio solo emitió un gemido sorpresivo, no esperando que lo quisiera tanto como él.

Henry acercó sus caderas, juntando también sus entrepiernas y queriéndole hacer saber a William lo cuanto que le gustaba. Él entonces tomó la camiseta de William por debajo y la levantó, quitándosela, _probablemente sintiéndose más caliente y entusiasmado que su novio_. Los gemidos de William salían, estremeciéndose y pensando que la música los camuflaría, igual, tampoco le molestaría si ese no fuera el caso. _Dos personas haciendo ese tipo de cosas en una fiesta tampoco sonaba muy descomunal._

Besos comenzaron a caer por los hombros de William, _de a poco por su pecho, sus pezones, su abdomen_ … Henry pasaba sus manos por su contorno y se agachaba solo para poder besarlo mejor, bajando lentamente. Él comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su amado, deseando extender los besos hasta su pelvis y lo que siguiera después de eso. William solo lo ayudó y, una vez que los pantalones se encontraran bajos, los labios de Henry bajaron también hacia su pelvis, provocando un pequeño sentimiento de impaciencia en su novio.

William bajó sus calzoncillos con sus manos, solo un poco, no logrando descubrir su miembro pero sintiéndose invitado a hacerlo. Él entonces apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta unos momentos, descansando de sus fuertes latidos de corazón. _No había previsto que Henry se le fuera a lanzar así y lo adoraba mucho. Esa genuina sorpresa lo dejó encantado._ Henry finalmente bajó los calzoncillos de su novio y rodeó el tronco de su miembro con la palma, amoldándose a su forma. Desde abajo, Henry tenía su mente y mirada concentradas en William, mirándolo a los ojos y estando atento a sus reacciones. Ellos habían hecho ese tipo de cosas antes pero solo en su dormitorio, un lugar donde nadie tenía el derecho de acceder y ambos poseían una llave. Aún así, se sentía bien para ser la primera vez que probaban hacer algo fuera de su zona de confort. Se sentía sucio y, aunque lo inquietara por dentro, _le gustaba_.

William solo mordió su labio, sintiendo su respiración ya agitada por la calentura. Él arrascaba el cabello de Henry con las puntas de sus dedos, amablemente invitándolo a continuar. La lengua de su amado comenzó a rodear la punta de su miembro, provocando que William se estremeciera y suspirara del placer. Sus piernas se cerraron un poco, habiendo extrañado esos gentiles toqueteos. En efecto, William adoraba el lado atrevido de Henry. Era tímido pero una vez que se lo invitaba a salir terminaba siendo más dominante de lo que se podría esperar en un principio. Le gustaba tener un lugar en donde no tuviera que ejercer control si así no lo quería. El mundo real era demasiado agotador y cruel como para también jugar un papel dominante en la cama.

Después de que Henry jugara unos momentos con su punta él posicionó sus dos labios ahí, metiendo su miembro dentro de su boca poco a poco. William cerró los ojos e infló su pecho con aire. Sentía como lentamente su miembro entraba. Era un lugar pequeño, cálido y húmedo. Él no podía hacer más que acariciar el cabello de Henry y apoyarse incluso más contra la puerta, estremeciéndose. — _Ahg, se siente tan bien…_ —suspiró desde arriba, mordiendo su labio y mirando a Henry, _definitivamente disfrutando la vista._

Henry solo lo miró mientras continuaba, de un momento a otro, ya todo su miembro se encontraba dentro. Lentamente lo volvió a sacar mientras relamía su tronco, sabiendo se sentiría bien. Él entonces quiso jugar más con su lengua, teniendo en mente que era un arma poderosa. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en la punta mientras William solo cerraba los ojos y se movía ligeramente, gimiendo con suavidad y sin querer tirando con algo de fuerza su cabello.

De repente, alguien intentó abrir la puerta usando el picaporte, accidentalmente arruinando el ambiente. — _Mierda, no puede ser. ¿También en mi cuarto?_ —preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado. Henry se inquietó y enseguida retrocedió, no sabiendo bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Por el otro lado, William solo se molestó. Frunció el ceño y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡¿Te vas a callar?! —pronunció William, queriendo que se vaya y dejara de molestar. —¡Estamos en medio de algo! —dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir desubicado.

—¡¿A mí qué mierda me importa?! _¡Salgan de mi habitación, tarados!_

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_ —preguntó William, queriendo demostrar su poder en la situación para burlarse. —¿Vas a tirar la puerta? _No creo que a tus papis les guste._ —William observó la casa antes de encerrarse en esa habitación, pudiendo apreciar ese aire familiar, usándolo a su favor.

Henry solo miraba a su novio mientras se ponía violento con el dueño de la habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sintiéndose nervioso. Él se levantó y miró a sus alrededores, buscando un lugar para esconderse por si se daba la situación.

La voz del otro lado pasó de molesta a furiosa. —¡Te vas a cagar cuando entre por la ventana, estúpido! —gritó el chico. William pudo irritarlo fácilmente y le empezó a divertir.

— _Ah, ¿sí? Ven, aquí te espero, porquería_ —respondió William, incrementando todavía más la ira del chico.

— _Ya vas a ver_ —se escuchó finalmente del otro lado. Sus pasos enojados se alejaban de la puerta, haciendo que de a poco se mezclaran con la música fuerte del ambiente.

William escuchaba atentamente con su oreja contra la puerta, solo para entonces subir sus calzoncillos junto con sus pantalones. — _Vámonos antes que ese cabeza hueca sea capaz de subir por la ventana_ —susurró William mientras se colocaba la camiseta de nuevo. Henry asintió y tomó su corbata, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. Siempre se le hacía raro ver a su novio interactuando con personas que no fueran él. Un raro bien. Que a él lo tratara con tanta delicadeza, amor y dulzura mientras a todos los demás los tratara de manera tan… _brusca_ … le remarcaba lo especial que era para él. William tomó el antebrazo de Henry, ya queriendo irse para evitar golpizas sin sentido. — _¡Vamos, vamos, vamos…!_ —susurró mientras destrababa la puerta. Se sentía emocionado y se veía risueño, como un niño haciendo una travesura.

Sin querer contagió su sonrisa y entusiasmo a Henry. Él tomó la mano de su novio, prefiriéndolo antes que el antebrazo, queriéndole hacer notar que él estaba con él, dispuesto a lo que sea. Ambos salieron apurados de la habitación, viendo el pasillo vacío y sucio. —¡No creo que sea capaz de subir por la ventana! —dijo Henry levantando la voz por la música. _Verdaderamente le tenía algo de fe al chico._

William soltó unas risitas y comenzó a guiar a Henry hacia las afueras de la casa. —No te creas, realmente sonaba enojado —respondió antes de reír de vuelta.

Ambos se reían de la emoción. William le había pegado todavía más su risueño carácter ante la situación. Henry apretó su mano con amor y sonrió, de verdad no le importaba que el momento se les haya arruinado así. _De hecho, le parecía una linda manera de arruinarlo_.

Una vez llegaron afuera William solo miró la casa, queriendo ver si… _Oh, sí, el tipo estaba trepando hacia su propia ventana._ —Te dije. —William lo miraba mientras se escuchaban los gritos enojados del chico. Cosas como “ _ya vas a ver, hijo de puta,_ ” o “ _pendejo atrevido, ¿quién te crees?_ ” le parecían divertidas de oír a lo lejos. Henry solo cubrió su boca y comenzó a reír, haciéndole gracia lo bruto que se podía llegar a ser. William solo lo miró, sintiéndose enamorado de su risa tímida. — _¿Te parece si volvemos?_ —preguntó William, apretando la mano de Henry de regreso. —Tanta estupidez y alcohol me dejó cansado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y yo no te dejé cansado? _Porque parecía que hasta te robaba el aire_ —dijo Henry, tratando de burlarse un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los dormitorios de la universidad. Realmente la pasó bien con su novio.

William solo sonrió bobamente ante su jugueteo. — _Sí… tú también_ —admitió. Él seguía los pasos de Henry a la par, todavía tomándolo de la mano y poco a poco ambos se alejaban de esa casa. — _Así que…_ —pronunció William con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Um, perdón por todo ese escándalo, aunque para mí fue divertido —dijo con sinceridad. Él era el tipo de persona que no aguantaba dejarse las cosas dentro. — _Creo que debí haberme quedado callado ¿no? Ya sabes… así nos evitábamos todo ese problemón._

Henry solo se detuvo, se giró para verlo y negar con la cabeza, sonriendo. Él miró hacia los alrededores antes de tomar ambas manos de su novio, aún sonriendo tontamente. Se acercó para besar sus labios con gentileza, queriéndole hacer saber que todo estaba bien. William tomó las manos de su amado de regreso, apretándolas con dulzura mientras correspondía el beso. —Me gusta que no te quedes callado —susurró Henry, mirándolo a los ojos con mucho cariño. Soltó una de sus manos únicamente para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de William. Quería que supiera que lo decía en serio, incluso… — _Es algo que admiro mucho, de hecho_ —admitió Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice un poco de fanart de ellos. Pensé que capaz ponerlos acá estaría bien!
> 
>   
> 


End file.
